


同学会 2

by xiaoxiaohuang



Category: yufang, 瑜昉 - Fandom, 红海行动狙击组, 黄景瑜尹昉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaohuang/pseuds/xiaoxiaohuang





	同学会 2

尹昉回来后有些百无聊赖，其实还是那些日常，其实没什么不一样的。

比如周五下午送走剧团后是可以早点回家，可又临时通知他加班盯着下个演出的布景。

忙一忙又过了饭点，把控台和道具都协调好了，站了一会儿看看窗外早黑的天，还是拿了份饭跑去剧场后台的玻璃窗前自己坐着吃。

这是回来的第三周，窗外是静静的残雪，他忙着一些不知所谓的事情，又过了这么久。扒拉着吃了几口，胃里舒服了些，翻找着打车的发票想收进钱包，找了一圈却什么也没找到，摊着手叹了口气，估计刚刚上去帮忙的时候落在哪里了，不能报就不报吧。

有点不想吃了，他在昏暗温暖的室内掏出手机看微信。

一条一条往下划，室友问他回不回去吃饭，他们一般晚上搭伴做做饭的，只是这个点了肯定没办法回去吃了。再往下翻，他坐直了回想了一下，是爸爸朋友给介绍的那个女生，约他周日出来吃个饭，同学会那天他加了人家好友心不在焉地说了几句就说回来见，结果晾了这么久，他看着女生发来的几家餐厅，抱着手机有些恍惚。

那天加完她之后就在楼下碰见了黄景瑜，然后自己落荒而逃。

尹昉抱歉而礼貌地回着女孩发的信息，脑子里却一下子全是黄景瑜。他知道他哪天回的B市，老王去送他了，朋友圈发了张俩人在高铁站戴着墨镜的自拍，老王整张脸都挤上了屏幕，黄景瑜手插兜里藏在他后面笑着，墨镜遮住眼睛，只露出嫩薄细长的嘴，嘴角微弯，笑出了小尖牙，还有些青青的胡茬，尹昉不知怎么的，把照片随手存了下来。

他们又遇到了，他又逃跑了。这个认知在同学会那天的小隔间里种在了他身上，带着养分破土而出，无法控制。这很可怕——一旦出现在你心里，偌大的城市，哪里都多了些可笑的期待。

像是返程那天他拖着行李穿梭在人群中，居然会放慢脚步多看几眼，突然想会不会有个戴着帽子的高大身影出现，接过他手里的箱子拉着他穿越人海。

还有工作日公司旁边的便利店，一只修长的大手从他侧面伸过来拿烟时他甚至有些期待地转过头，心跳一霎那加快，却在看见一张陌生的脸时清晰地体会到自己那点怅然若失。

忙碌的街景，拥挤的地铁，一个人在咖啡店赶着策划的初春雨夜，尹昉不得不承认自己都有过这样在心里也不能大声说的念想。

可黄景瑜连个信息也没给他发。  
这个事实像车轱辘一样在他心里来来回回越碾越重。

尹昉点开女生发来的一家他也常去的老家口味私房菜餐厅，摘下眼镜揉了揉，无可无不可地打了一串字，跟她定了周日傍晚在这家店见，收起手机戴上帽子口罩，把自己裹在宽松温暖的大衣和风帽里走进地铁。

过了高峰，地铁里空荡荡的，尹昉手肘撑着膝盖捧着手机，露在口罩外的眼睛骨碌碌的。他关了微信，手又闲地打开了微博胡乱翻，心里还是闷闷地堵，抬头看着窗外掠过的广告牌随着列车行驶一个个翻阅，那天他还亲自己，胡茬随着嘴唇贴合磨蚀着他脸颊和后颈的感受这么深刻，他心里想着，手上在微博里打出了他的名字。

一搜索还真出来几条@他的微博，尹昉愣了愣，倏然靠坐起来拿近了手机认真浏览。照片里是黄景瑜，是几年前刚刚有微博那时候的，他很傻的用本名带着尹昉的生日数字做的微博名。尹昉不自觉地握紧了手，点开图片看着，画面里赫然是几年前戴着顶帽子，穿着件有些旧的黑色帽衫，嫩嫩的脸喝得发红的黄景瑜。

尹昉再往下翻，另一条是很多人坐在ktv里，都穿得毛躁得很，他一身土红的贴身衬衣，还搂着贴着个姑娘，手里搭着烟，懵圈地看着镜头。迅速看了眼日期，五年前。搂着的姑娘是那种面善又成熟的长相，哦，他不就喜欢这样的吗，看样子他过得挺好的，不缺人陪。也不知道该是什么心情，他把这两张图也存了。

尹昉莫名觉得很烦，这样的他自己没见过，他很多样子自己都没见过，可又该怪谁呢？每次思考到这里就是个无底洞。黄景瑜是个心大的人，尹昉一直这样觉得。他为他那种总能带领着自己情绪的能力着迷，也为他总能很快转移的注意力患得患失。

他害怕所有过往也只是一场幻想，自己在他的世界不过是毫无存在感，除了他们甚至无人知晓这场遥远时光里无声无息旷日持久的恋爱。

他也有过一段感情丰富的时期，甚至试过不分男女不分界限去相处，可心里像被黄景瑜做了个结界，又或者是他个性难改，对方的喜爱只让他感到更加空洞，碰上这道题无解，他只能收拾收拾掩盖好，继续求解。尹昉以前就想过无数次，如果有一天他们分开了，黄景瑜一定是那个若无其事继续生活的人。

看，他这就证实了。

他在心里迅速而粗暴地下了定义，手上却点进了黄景瑜的微博。画面跳转，他向后靠着椅背，收拢了叉开的双腿，像发现了一个失去已久的宝藏，在夜晚的地铁上偷偷地屏着呼吸。黄景瑜还在用着，只是现在的名字改成了英文名带着一个鲸鱼图案，生日数字没有了，大概没必要了吧。

他很久没有正经发什么，略去最近的各种游戏分享信息和转发打折链接，很快翻到了几年前。那是他们刚分开的几年，黄景瑜时不时的发和朋友的夜店风花式合照，喝了好酒，抽了好烟，看见一只猫，他都拍了发上来，尹昉贪心地一个个点开看。

他像是学校也没读完就辗转几个地方来了B市，他们就这样假装在同一个地方各自成长，现在互相知道了存在，也不知道如何靠近。尹昉被他奇怪的脑回路逗笑，看他颓废的感慨也跟着皱眉，还插上耳机听他嚎的歌，又在不自觉留意着他和别人的照片。他发的不多，不伤春悲秋，但有的没的都往上发，鬼使神差般地，尹昉点开了他的所有定位，点进了每一个他圈过的人，像是看着那个以前总在自己身边的大男孩在时光里苦恼着流浪着，挣钱的时候开心地傻乐，没钱的时候懒散又迷茫，平行时空的他有一身说不上苦或甜的积淀，直到现在再次出现在他面前。

尹昉第一次觉得可惜了什么，他总觉得一切都会有最刚好的安排，即使没有，他也没什么能做的，他以为自己一直以来看的风景遇见的人也证明了这点，可看吧，他还是觉得可惜。

把黄景瑜的微博翻到了底，地铁的提示才像突然出现在他耳边，抬眼一看，过站了…尹昉有满心难言的冲动，却仍然只是看了眼确认自己没有手误关注他，而后匆忙划掉画面收起手机全副武装地下车。

黄景瑜发现一条猴年马月的微博被点了个赞。

他累了一天回来横瘫在床上打游戏的时候分享到了微博，app链接跳转，他就顺便翻了翻，八百年没人搭理过的微博评论跳出来一个赞。他点开，不是那种僵尸号的id，甚至一眼他就预感到是谁，因为这个人够懒，id永远不带换的，永远是名字拼音加其他固定的排列组合。

再看了一眼，点的赞还是他们分开后自己刚去另一个城市时的照片，他还是有刘海的头发，搂着自拍的女生算是那时的女朋友。当时有很多朋友，虽然后来都散了，可是大家也没有互相伤害过，更像是搭伴。

有些感慨，不知道尹昉看到会是什么感觉，记得他一向不太喜欢这样的场景，无关偏见，无关思维开阔与否，只是人都有自己擅长和能适应的维度。

尹昉从小到大与肢体自由灵动的追求打着交道，却其实是循规蹈矩的，甚至因此而获得安全感的。就像他对老师，对班级工作，对功课那样，有时候乖顺执着得像是能感动自己，却并不见得对这件事本身多感兴趣，只是非要这样修行和折腾他才能找到自己的成就感，像个苦行僧，这样不管最后结果如何，他也能确保自己至少已经找到了一份稳定的自我认可。可黄景瑜不是，他也累，也不轻松，可睁眼想的只是自己能做什么，想要什么，然后毫无保留去做去闯。

他做过很多工作，一直在外面呆着，一直像这样，那会儿做模特做小群演，也不像现在还能有几个专做经纪资讯的群，几个群头或是经纪汇总一下信息，每天发自己的模卡和视频就能去面试。那会儿什么都没有，靠脸靠身材招来的机会也不是那么靠谱，大多是你交往的圈子认识的人互相介绍。他知道尹昉也不容易，也有自己的经历，可他也明白他俩的经历太不一样了。

关了游戏，坐起来靠着枕头，黄景瑜点开那个id看了看，微博有很长时间没发，可也会固定地记录一段时间出去玩的风景或是做过的事情，像他的朋友圈一样，要摆出一副看似无心经营，只是偶尔有感而发做记录的姿态，事实上每一次更新谁知道他删删改改磨磨蹭蹭了多少遍。

黄景瑜粗翻了一遍，又顺手按着记忆用这个账号试遍了百度知乎和一些点评资讯平台，果然，全是用这个。再想了想，打开QQ找到尹昉的空间。分开后他点进去过一次，大概是尹昉大学的时候，见他洋洋洒洒写了很多中二的文章，像是与很多女生相处却进一步发展未果，黄景瑜当时只是简单回想了他对自己发脾气的小孩样子，就觉得他还是算了吧，写这么多到时还要删，他费得起这个劲么。今天一看，果然锁了，倒是很像他，删也是懒得删的。

他脸上早已经笑了起来，心里被轻易挑起瘾来。手机里还剩尹昉留言点评的界面，下床拿了瓶啤酒站在窗前喝着，他的狗跑来蹲在他身边，揉揉狗头，就着界面翻着尹昉的点评，看着他的口吻，脑子里想着他的语气神态，越想越燥。

黄景瑜都能想到是怎样一个画面，尹昉偷偷翻他微博的画面。他一定是心虚地捧着手机，认真又小心翼翼地侦查，也许还把朋友的@都看了一遍。黄景瑜把窗户打开散了散暖气，他发的微博不多，尹昉这个懒散的强迫症肯定会翻到底，然后就看到了以前那些照片。他看到了，疑惑了，心里又开始有想法了，然后他又退却了，就这样一言不发又自以为什么都懂，其实是个傻子，手滑给点了个赞，真是一点都没变。黄景瑜摸了把后脑勺，尹昉现在应该又在心里给他贴满标签了。啤酒淡淡地落胃，尹昉那样的神情黄景瑜觉得自己都能给他画下来——满心想法，一边怀疑又一边憋着不说，却用那双眼睛一点一点地找着你的目光，引诱着你去为他妥协给他答案。

很烦，他觉得。尹昉偷偷想着他明明该开心的，可他们又回到了从前纠缠的套路，接下来的剧情他有着熟悉的预感，这个罪魁祸首一定又选择性逃开，剩下他一个急性子心头梗着，明明想解释却无从开口，恨不得压着他打屁股。

回来之前，他是想趁热打铁找机会好好逮住他逼他面对面跟他说清楚，可真到临门一脚的时候，他才发现这很难，他心里享受着久别重逢的眷恋感，也就越发害怕重新开始的一切可能，尤其对于尹昉，他似乎从来都是你抓紧他就在，放手他也不会为你做一点挽留的性子，就是不知道他想过没有，黄景瑜也是会累的。

于是还没来得及想怎么逮人，尹昉就这么兔子似地戳了他一下。黄景瑜真的想过老子不惯着你了，不要你了，可等他真在跟前了，就有本事又推又拉地勾着你，软软地任你亲他，甜得你牙疼，又打得你脸疼。自顾自地想了一出剧情，不管你意愿，打乱你节奏，你还怪不到他，如鲠在喉又不知道该从哪里解起。

黄景瑜深吸一口气平复着因为尹昉这种不负责任的行为而生的心头邪火。看着他最近的点评，去了好几次那家私房菜，大家一般去也就去了，只有尹昉这人会每次都追加评论，啰嗦得那样苦口婆心，偏偏你还真会被他倔强又认真的样子说得想去，在自己没反应过来之前就顺手马克了这家，然后又是气自己又是莫名妥协。

他关了手机躺回床上，盯着天花板，他想这次要是他也学一回尹昉，那他俩大概就彻底完蛋了，可他真的累得不想去琢磨。

下身反而因为刚才的一系列躁动思绪精神了起来。他要么想得很少，要么就这样翻来覆去地想，今晚上又难睡着了。他关了灯，闭上眼，想的是尹昉，是那天欲拒还迎又逃跑的怂包，也是那个又皮又拧长得比女生好看的小鸡崽儿，他喉咙里咽了一下，手伸进自己裤衩里…

……

黄景瑜为什么喜欢尹昉，大概是因为他好看。好看且拧巴，他后来觉得自己可能就吃这一套。尹昉之于他是一个无法定义的人，他会忍不住去触碰，可更会忍住不触碰，大概是一种眷恋感。

他总记得秋老虎还没过完的时候，尹昉就在短袖校服里叠穿了一件长袖绿衬衣。他瘦但挺拔，脸色有点苍白，面相清秀，绿衣服搭着白校服把人裹得像棵小树苗。

黄景瑜早晨就看见这样迟到的小树苗骑着车飞快地超过自己，又在校门口那条号称阻拦了无数踩点学生的长坡前停下往上推。

尹昉看着是个会守时的人，可事实上他常常踩点或迟到，而且频率远胜于黄景瑜，两个人时常是在校门口岗亭被拦下来的那一拨人里见面。

“好烦人。”他每一次都会很烦。

黄景瑜站他旁边淡定地拍他背：“下回早点起，我买煎饼的时候给你把包子带了，你怎么每天都吃一样的，咱换着买呗。”尹昉挥手打开他，黄景瑜笑着揉他脑袋。

那时他就知道尹昉这个人，真的不是长相这个样子。理由很简单，黄景瑜是迟到没所谓，可尹昉一副板板正正理直气壮的乖崽样，却一边管不住迟到一边撒气。黄景瑜再多看了眼撅得老高的那双嘴唇，他以往真觉得这样的学生要不得，可他觉得尹昉这样很可爱。

像是现在，他轻快地背着书包，砰地坐在自己前面，顶着稍乱的头毛，包得严实的手臂利索地放文具。黄景瑜看着他码好笔和尺子，再把课本纸翘起来的角粘好，他在心里数了三下，凑过去，正正好，尹昉转过身把书包肩带挂上靠背。

“你穿这么多，不热么？”今天没迟到的黄景瑜藏好手里的小说，扯起他的绿袖子拉得老长，“早上还是冷的，你别给扯坏了！”他一凑近了就带着热烘烘的温度，尹昉躲开他，袖口弹回来，被他扯得长了一截。

黄景瑜好心地扒他另一只手：“我给你这边也扯匀一点就一样长了，你也不怕捂痱子啊。”尹昉作势要打，他才停手。

“是你身上热吧。”尹昉说着很自然地摸他搭在椅背的手，手掌相握，温热相接，动作好像有些奇怪，抬眼又正看进黄景瑜眼里，无声地定住。

尹昉也是渐渐地发现黄景瑜手有些欠，人家都用喊的，他就戳他背，这么大个子要看他的作业本也不绕过来，总是身体覆在桌上伸长了脑袋挨过来，打完球汗津津的，看他踩着单车站在操场边就能过来往他身上贴，脏手搭在他耳边。

大概前后桌总有很多看到对方的机会，他好像很想跟自己呆着，不知道为什么，这个认知莫名触动尹昉。

好吧，他欠归欠，可也就是把自己背上画脏，喜欢蹭着自己拿东西之类的，只是有时候喜欢惹他打闹，有点宝里宝气的。

可他高高的还顺眼，虽然老耍小聪明不做作业，但没有欺负过自己，还跟自己玩。他们偷偷打游戏他玩不来，黄景瑜就手把手教他。

放学了黄景瑜被喊去打球，尹昉不用练舞的时候就摊着腿坐在球场边的坎上看着他高高的个子跑来跑去。黄景瑜看见他，那一下子笑得又欠又开心，薄而翘的嘴唇上扬着，径直走过来，带着一身汗和热热的气息，拉他起来一起打。

尹昉只记得傍晚的阳光莫名有着余热，他被晒得懵懵的，头发有些挡眼睛，却能看见大男孩大步走着靠近，拉起他瘦瘦的胳膊，他顺势站起来，跟着他跑进球场，张开双手拦着他传球，他都能感到自己笑得褶起来的眉眼。

他在人情上有些一劳永逸，从小断续换着环境的生活也让人疲惫，还要练舞蹈，没有什么一起玩的男生，总是担心融不进同学，也只懂得对他好的人就直直地好回去，好得多了又担心自己是不是得省着点。可他就这样渐渐习惯了黄景瑜带着他玩，也渐渐习惯了黄景瑜的相处，渐渐地没了那些计较。

这时早自习刚开始，没人注意这边角落的前后桌安静得有点久，尹昉反应过来，转开眼神，摸着他的手退开了点，他看黄景瑜脸上还有微微的汗，但他长得清爽，汗像水一样，不让人觉得脏。手心有些滑腻，冷不防被人在脸上狠捏了一把，“你干嘛呢！”他回过神来，抄起黄景瑜压着的小黄书打他，一下一下的扎扎实实，黄景瑜跟他闹着，尹昉也被他打疼了，抬腿踩他桌子上伸着腰去打他，小脸憋得红红的，老王和班里男生们跑来围观起哄。尹昉伸长手去够他，露出了一截白白的腰，黄景瑜可能被晃了一下，被尹昉挣脱出来两只手狠狠地揉了把他的头发，得意地缩回座位上。

他们没少这样幼稚地扭打，他也说不清为什么。

有一回在艺体馆碰见尹昉练完功出来瘦小轻巧的样子，他没忍住抢了他手里的衣服就跑，逗着他穿着贴身的练功服追了自己老远，让着他被他骑在地上，看见尹昉汗津津的脸蛋粘着头发，胜利地举着衣服看着他，黄景瑜突然就很想这样赖着不起来。

他是好看的，黄景瑜盯着他的脸想着。虽然初中开始就有很多人说自己帅，他也这么觉得，可大家对待尹昉的好看是不一样的，他也不一样。尹昉的行为并不女气，很招姑娘喜欢，又是跳舞的，得天独厚，常常让他们一群男生暗暗羡慕，但也只是羡慕一会儿，半大男孩都很忙，写作业打球玩游戏，可自己跟他很快熟悉起来，也不知道从什么时候起开始留的心。他不是什么热络的人，还从没这样自然地想要照顾谁，何况对方明明比他更大几岁。

他们家离得不远，黄景瑜总在学校大下坡上刷地超过压着刹车慢慢滑行的尹昉，盘旋一样绕着他骑来骑去，有时嫌他骑的慢，激他几句就把他骗到后座，想起他坐在后面沉沉的就有些开心，故意颠过一个坑，尹昉细细的手臂环着他的腰又马上松开抓着他衣服，猫爪子一样挠在他心里。更微妙的是感受着尹昉对他逐渐的亲昵。

潜意识里，尹昉是不像他和老王还有其他朋友的，他觉得尹昉像个好看的小动物，明明弱鸡得很，还倔，吃草的还要走到吃肉的面前装倔。他敏感得像个姑娘，黄景瑜老想逗他，逗着逗着又觉得自己像在调戏小女孩，还有成就感，那么多人喜欢他，可他好像就一下子习惯了自己的接触。

是吧？只有自己。

可尹昉也很容易对他别扭，一件小事，一些执念，他能在心里千回百转，表面上又绷得风平浪静。

只是黄景瑜现在有多讨厌他这样，以前就有多喜欢。

那天尹昉又迟到了，老师留他值日，今天不用晚自习，放学很快就会人去楼空。尹昉有些怕，临下课的时候转过来拿东西，眼巴巴地瞟着黄景瑜，一抬头看他，又挪开视线，黄景瑜看他这样子就知道他想干嘛，嘴唇翘起来，故意在他每次看过来的时候直勾勾地盯着他，又一言不发，这样几次，前面那个小影子在他的余光里仿佛瞪了个白眼，收拾收拾认命地走去水槽拿拖把扫把。

黄景瑜把课本装好，衣服搭着，跟人群走到走廊上正扫着地的尹昉身边，伸手把他捞过来说：“我打个球再过来找你。”然后对着尹昉那个又满足又绷着的小样儿大大地笑了一下，转身走了。

天有些擦黑了，尹昉拿着拖把打扫最后的地方。教室只有几间亮着灯，他扫的这片离他们教室略远，是尽头挨着山上体育场路边的长廊，他顺着拖，水渍在长廊上划出一个大大的S形。这片弄完就可以走了，他直起身来提着桶子去厕所换水。

刚靠近，就闻见一股烟味，还有嘈杂的声音大声说着什么，安静的走廊里都回响着没必要的吵闹。

尹昉放下拖把，挪过去听了下，是那几个不学习的学生，平时也不好好穿着校服，头发染得五颜六色的，常躲在这里抽烟。

他碰见过几次，总觉得流里流气的让人看着不安，因此总是躲着，中二少年的脑子里总有一些画面，他有好奇心去尝试很多新的事物，却总会在梦里梦见走在黑漆漆的走廊，撞破他们抽烟，然后没命地跑，怕他们杀了他灭口。

他提着桶子准备洗完拖把就走，却听见熟悉的声音，没忍住凑过去看，就见黄景瑜跟那几个人一起倚着窗子抽烟，还很熟的样子。

“尹昉！”黄景瑜鬼使神差地感觉到了他的视线，望过去就是那双大眼睛，有陌生的防备和嫌弃，还是僵在那里等他出来。

“你扫完了？”黄景瑜跳下窗台，大步走向他一把揽过来。那几个少年也走过来，见是黄景瑜的朋友，还把耳朵上别着的烟递给尹昉，尹昉只是抱着拖把杆看着他们，黄景瑜感到揽着的脊背僵着，顺手挡了烟，“他不抽，我们先走了。”

“你还跟他们玩得好啊？”长长的下坡路上，尹昉推着单车踢着石子儿。

“认识啊，他们好玩儿啊，那个红头发的散打可厉害了，”黄景瑜跟在他身后，又转悠到他身前面对着他倒着走，目光时不时地落在尹昉身上，晚上已经有些凉，他还是短袖校服，外套一甩一甩的，手臂结实，尹昉拉长的影子都掩不住他，渐渐跟着他挡在前面的步伐，“那你也打架啊？”

“不算打吧，刚认识那会儿我找他们挑战，切磋，切磋啊。”黄景瑜在路灯下对他展开一个笑，露着小牙齿。

黄景瑜突然停下来，尹昉差点撞上他怀里。“你干嘛啊？”

“哎，你是不是不喜欢他们啊？看你刚才怕的。”直截了当地问他，“谁怕了，”尹昉嘴硬，“我就是觉得更他们玩的没意思，每天就是抽烟打架。”

义正词严的样子。

“那怎么算有意思？”黄景瑜逗他，“跟一帮女生拍大头贴有意思啊？给不知道什么人写信有意思啊？”

尹昉撅着嘴瞪他，一声不吭地往前走，单车差点碾过他脚面。黄景瑜越发来劲，跟在他旁边不停挤兑。

“跟你们似的拍那个大头贴，…”

“还写个我们结婚吧，…”

尹昉找了个路边把车一停一锁，“你再说！”

“真生气了啊？气性太大了，要打架啊？”尹昉真生气了，也真的拼尽全力上手打他，结果还是被黄景瑜一边碎着嘴激他一边几下就锁在怀里，再把他放出来逗他接着打，尹昉脸都憋红了，越打越气，黄景瑜倒是自然地伸进他指间扣住他的双手，推推拉拉的，防着他摔倒又让他打不到自己。

尹昉真的生气了，他在的环境本来就女生多一些，玩游戏他又玩不来，也不喜欢追那些热血日漫，他也挺羡慕黄景瑜他们这样身体健康每天能闹腾的，也喜欢人多的时候能跟上他们的话头，可自己就是不习惯这种方式。

他的小爱好稍微时髦点的就是给笔友写写信了，那阵子舞蹈队里挺流行的，大家用零花钱买了花花绿绿的信纸也给他一些，他还挺喜欢自己写的工工整整的信，感觉很有品味很礼貌的样子，当然最后被黄景瑜翻到了，偷偷看了还故意逮着他念给他听笑他，尹昉觉得自己快要恨死他了，但也很气自己，每次被他捣乱一回，原本想着的事都能被岔过去。

他和黄景瑜这么不同的人，为什么总能搅和到一起？打完架又被黄景瑜载着回家的尹昉第一百次在心里决定要和他还有那些抽烟的人保持距离。

以往午间的休息，他们住得近也不回去，吃了饭黄景瑜在后座趴着睡觉，尹昉在前面假装写作业，实际上心不在焉昏昏欲睡，黄景瑜发现他好多次，明明困成这样，还要抱着作业，头一点一点的，他突然也不忍心叫醒他，偏着头枕在自己手臂上看他睡着的脸。

午休的广播台放完了，黄景瑜掏出耳机和mp3听歌，尹昉也会转过来摆弄他的耳机，煞有介事品头论足的，数码产品是他喜欢的话题。黄景瑜就趴着看他说，看他嘴巴一张一合的，取下一边耳机塞到他耳朵里，调到他喜欢的歌听，两个人能安静地趴着一中午。

那天被逗得狠了之后尹昉对黄景瑜记了一段时间的仇，看他的样子像看那些抽烟的朋友，问他怎么了他又说没事。可他这样，只是让黄景瑜越发想挨着他逗他占他便宜。尹昉是别扭的，可黄景瑜不是，他不想明白这种情绪因为什么而来，他只想任由这种情绪发展，想让这样的时间过得再慢一点。这种情绪应当是纠结的，可黄景瑜回想起来，好像在他刚开始纠结对尹昉的感情时，他已经脑子里全是他了。

他是不是生气了？他今天又没忍住往米线里多拌了两勺辣酱。他总穿这件洗旧了的小马甲，他胳膊不冷吗？他怎么穿了两套棉毛衣棉毛裤还这么瘦。

大概因为所有的一切从一开始就是尹昉的样子，所以是男是女好像不是那么重要了，黄景瑜也是后来想起来才觉得自己对待尹昉简直能被歌颂。那时候他实在，爱操心，很小年纪就念叨着大男人那一套，可他只知道如果自己一天到晚想着谁，那也是拦不住自己去操心他的。

于是尹昉不理会他的时候，他就像个应声虫，可以无赖地不分时间地点一声一声喊着昉儿，昉儿，直到尹昉敷衍地嗯着应他。

昉儿，嗯。昉儿，嗯。昉儿，… 昉儿你怎么不应我了。

少年不知道满足，不知道习惯有多可怕，不知道放任得多了就再也收不住了。

比如他知道尹昉哪里藏了颗不仔细看就看不出来的痣，知道尹昉一吃辣的嘴就肿，知道他有时喜欢跟人聊一些他其实并没看过的电影，还知道他总是习惯性地先拒绝自己，然后就再也拒绝不了自己…

他还想知道如果自己离尹昉再近一点会怎么样。

所以在某一天冬天晚自习结束的路上，他们排在卖炸货摊子前的长队里，他低头看了看排在他前面的尹昉，穿着还算暖和的旧羽绒背心插着手在兜里无聊抖着腿的尹昉，像第一万次想过的那样，他拉开自己长款黑羽绒服的拉链，凑上来一步，也把手插在口袋里，连人带小书包，用衣服拢住他。

身高正好，衣服正好，人群正好，身前的人没再抖腿。

“两串香干两串香菜两串鸡柳好了！”老板吆喝着，队伍等着往前挪一步。

黄景瑜口袋里的手又拢了拢，长衣服的下摆罩得住两个人，是他从北方的老家带来的厚羽绒服。黄景瑜低头能看见尹昉的睫毛和鼻尖，能看见尹昉浅浅呼出的白气，看不出频率，感觉不到心跳，只是和他自己呼出的白气交混在一起，消散在人群。

尹昉会想什么呢。他就在他身边，在他的外套里，像被他揣着，而他就这么近这么明目张胆地猜测他。黄景瑜低头看着那个小小的发旋，觉得自己呼出的气有些热热的。

“哎！你们看咯，落雪了！”人群小小地喧哗，尹昉抬头看雪花，余光一如所想地撞上黄景瑜低头看他的目光，他又低下头。身上是无法忽视的温暖，眼前是莹白的雪花落在黄景瑜拢着他的黑色衣服上融化，黑白分明又自然得无人察觉。像某种并不小心翼翼，却默契的试探，像衣服的主人。

黄景瑜看不见，低头认真看雪花的人在笑。

微妙的体会日积月累，像开启了两个人的新世界，让人乐此不疲去试探和确认。

只是积累到一定程度就不能再是自习课递笔时偷偷握住他的手心不让他抽回去了，也不能只是吃完小龙虾给他擦掉嘴角的辣油时玩他的厚嘴唇而已。

比如明明是冬日最可怕的那种阴雨天，黄景瑜却从桌子上热醒来。

腿间有异样的不适应，只能靠在椅背上闭着眼平复呼吸。他梦里那个赤裸的又辣又瘦又美好的身体，那个并没有太多性别感的好看的脸，是尹昉。想起自己今天正把尹昉拐回自己家里做作业，有一瞬间心虚，睁开眼看见梦里那个人仍然趴在桌上面对着他睡着。

黄景瑜擦了擦汗，平息着下腹趴回他对面。

尹昉睡得很香，脸被桌面挤着，饱满的嘴唇微微张开，略大的板牙中间露着一点暗红的舌尖。应该是有些滑稽的模样，他眼睛还像以往那样没完全闭上，可轮廓就是刚刚他梦见的那样，贫瘠瘦小却好看。他还没长开呢，他长开了会是什么样呢？黄景瑜脑海里是各种各样的尹昉，他忍不住凑得近些，让软软的鼻息喷在他嘴唇上，痒痒的，看着他这样的睡颜弯起嘴角。原来尹昉早就占据他的观感，原来他心动了那么久。

窗外有风雨打着树杈，看着尹昉的睡颜跟着他的呼吸潮热又漫向大脑，梦里他那么乖又那么倔，任由他青涩地探索，黄景瑜呼吸都有点难过，轻轻贴上尹昉的嘴唇，又退开，心跳如擂。

尹昉没醒，他再凑上去张嘴轻含住他丰厚的唇瓣，沾染着缠绵的口水退开。还是没醒，他再亲吻他，伸出一点舌尖触碰他的，湿润温热，点在他嘴里却像熨帖在他跳动的心窝里，星星点点的痒一丝丝往里蔓延。

尹昉醒了，眼神懵懂的瞬间之后睁得大大的，眼珠在不停瞪视确认，呼吸慢慢急促。

黄景瑜丝毫不回避地深深看进他眼眸里，不依不饶，明目张胆，迎着他目光把着他肩膀张嘴吻上他。

一片混乱，尹昉已经坐起来仰着头，大睁着眼僵着手轻抵他，黄景瑜半站起来把他困在椅子上，毫无章法地又拱又舔着他的嘴，结合交缠的湿热亲近有些催眠一样的效果，尹昉只觉得在这种急切激动的接吻里感受到了他的心意，热气像从口腔上升到眼角，尹昉觉得眼睛肿热得要睁不开了，他软软地靠在椅子上，闭着眼张着嘴受着冲动又直接的接合，黄景瑜咬够了就紧抱着他埋在他耳边脖颈边呼吸着他，像有一腔情绪横冲直撞没有出口的眷恋与请求，痒痒的，害他发抖。

黄景瑜骤然退开看着他，火热的空气一阵凉意，尹昉迷蒙地软在那儿看着黄景瑜飞快地冲去门边把门锁了，折回来圈住他胳肢窝提起他抱着想往床上带，尹昉撑着他的胸扑腾起来，被黄景瑜就近按在沙发上。

尹昉伸直了手撑着他，气呼呼的，小胸脯一起一伏，他看上去已经有点可怜，眼里有雄性被压制的不服和雌性一样被亲昵的绵软，嘴唇因为刚刚那样已经有点肿。

这样就肿了，黄景瑜挤在他腿间，挡着让他往上也逃不走，腿也合不拢，松垮的校服裤堆在弯着的腰间，显得腰身结实又瘦，男女生矛盾的美感在他身上诡异地结合在一起，黄景瑜和他打闹一样较着劲，尹昉推这里，他就摸那里，低下头想再亲亲他被他推着脸挤开，双手就伸进他衣服里如愿以偿贴着肉往上抚摸他，像探索又像故意挠得他痒，痒得扭腰抬臀，脸上一会儿绷着生气一会儿笑出声，尹昉双手抓住他手臂也阻止不了，停下来细细喘着气，抬头又撞上黄景瑜就那么笑着耀武扬威地看他，可眼神里是他经常发现却来不及仔细看的温柔和喜欢，猝不及防撞得尹昉心口都是暖的。

他们有过多少次这样闹腾已经不记得了，可尹昉知道这次不一样，因为黄景瑜的眼睛蛊惑着他，手上却伸进他的松紧裤带，摸上了他们都有的男性器官。

“黄景瑜！”尹昉带着恐惧，他的手很大，不冷，隔着内裤摸了一会儿又伸进里面一把包住揉着，尹昉羞耻地感觉到他的眼神虽然看着自己但已经被别的吸引，被手下的感觉吸引，却又出于猎食或驯服的目的仍然死盯着他，看他被自己亵玩一样的反应。

这个人怎么这么坏，尹昉哼了一声，全身心都像跟着那一点的温暖和按揉被掌握，半大男孩都会自己解决，虽然他还没经历过大家都很容易激动的时候，可现在感觉太奇怪了，被同样的雄性掌握，强势又熨帖地测试着他的反应，尹昉死死闭上眼扭过头，抓着黄景瑜的那只手像他最后一点阻止失控的依靠。

“尹昉，你硬了。”黄景瑜的声音有些哑，像达成某个成就，他转着尹昉的尖下巴，亲了亲他颤抖的睫毛，亲得他睁开了眼睛，嘴巴也张着看着他。黄景瑜扶着他的头往下看，把他裤子拉下来，露出被他掌握的那一片，原本隐秘的心照不宣的行为暴露在微冷的空气中，他可怜的一根挺立着被那只手折磨，他发育晚，毛发还没长许多，孤零零地被黄景瑜观察着，激起了他的愤怒。

黄景瑜看得满足地喘着粗气，却极其耐心地镇压着尹昉的每一次反抗，打定主意似地耗着，一边握着他继续撸，一边变着法儿花样制住他的手，两个人身型体力都略悬殊，尹昉起义一会儿就不得不歇一下，黄景瑜就契而不舍地迎上来亲他的嘴，亲他躺着的姿势现出的形状姣好的锁骨和劲线。

甚至他掏出自己的贴上尹昉下面磨蹭，认真地看着他们俩的，尹昉动着腿拒绝，腰却被把住，被他抵着任意摩擦。

“我比你大。”黄景瑜比较完过分地看着他宣告，理直气壮，可这是事实，尹昉也看见了，他更粗更长，形状也很凶，明明年纪比他小，已经满是粗硬的毛发。尹昉像个奶凶的小老虎，眼睛都气闪光了，略长的发间被汗濡湿，抬起身要咬他，被他张嘴接住攫着他亲了一会儿果断地松开，挺起身看着他的表情，不管自己的就这么荡在腿间，手上开始专注地抚摸撸动尹昉。

突然的快感激得尹昉喘出了声，黄景瑜甚至没再花心思制住他的手，任由他弓腰屈腿又挺腹扭动，或是双手掐他捏他握住他的手，黄景瑜都只是专注执着又深刻地握着他上下捋动，细致地抚弄敏感的前端，看着尹昉在他手下挣扎，失控，被他的手征服，眼里全是迷糊。

尹昉觉得自己快要失控了，他已经没力气阻止，手摊在两边，全身就那一点由着黄景瑜操控，好像有什么终于破土而出要被打破，他的臀部都在跟着那里的快感收缩，最后无力地仰着头象征性地推开他靠近的胸膛。

“舒服吗？昉儿…嗯？”黄景瑜看着他越发紧绷临近涣散不自觉带着乞求的神情，忍不住开口逗他，看他张着嘴也难以回答的样子，温柔地用舌尖伸进去搅弄，舔过他饱满的唇形，留下湿淋淋的水光，最后快速动了几下低头盯着尹昉下面，看他弓着身子抖了抖，大腿绷了又绷甚至蹬了几下，陡然脱力放弃全部抵抗，尽数撒在他手里。

……

黄景瑜回想着这样的尹昉，还有同学会那天长大了的尹昉，只觉得自己仍然是那个毛头小子，想起他下面总是翻了倍地胀得他发疼，他有些粗重地套弄着自己，喉咙里低沉地闷哼着。

年少时候这样的开关按不得，一按就一发不可收拾。那天之后他们说不上谁强行触发，总之又摸索着彼此抚慰了很多次，尹昉每次都是奶声奶气地拒绝，像是被他逮着不得不从，但他其实哪次都没有拒绝他。尹昉没有拒绝过他。

而他发现自己真是无比地吃这一套。他能想起仰头靠他肩上被他从后搂在怀里握着撸的尹昉，还有被他哄着帮他打飞机的尹昉，还有吃了小龙虾，手洗了还是辣，调皮的故意要摸他鸟的尹昉。

那一段时间很迷恋看到尹昉在自己手心里失去控制的感受，后来的食髓知味才会发展到那一步。黄景瑜想不明白自己对尹昉的眷恋感，不知道世界上有没有一种感情，在一起很开心很依赖，分开了也想念，也许不会刻意求全，但再见才发现从来没有忘记，积累得更汹涌。

黄景瑜望向卧室昏暗的虚空，描摹着尹昉那时候的样子，清秀的眼尾线条，喜怒嗔乐像撩在他心上，瘦削的小身体和他贴着，记忆里是两个少年短暂又漫长的一次次得寸进尺的开发与探究。又遐想着尹昉现在的样子，浓郁的眉眼，温暖柔韧的身体，挺翘结实的臀那天就这样顶着自己。喜欢尹昉想念尹昉可以轻易找到一百个理由，可黄景瑜最想最想要的还是紧紧抓住他，他最后狠狠地咬着牙刮了几下自己已经绷到极点的硬挺，扯过纸巾释放出来，还是想念得紧。

暂时的抒发与情潮退散到四肢百骸，心里却空得不行，他还想着那个说不出哪里特别好的躯体，那个总是或懒或怂回避真心的性子，却只想一把抱住，黄景瑜低头看着一片狼藉，心里败下阵来，这些都只是因为尹昉在社交平台的这点小事故而已。

黄景瑜拿来手机懒散地翻着信息，好吧他承认，也并不只是因为尹昉点的赞，是自己从回来北京，从那天遇见，从年少时分开，就没有真的放弃过尹昉，只是不敢去触碰而已。

也对，尹昉是谁啊，黄景瑜自嘲，哪是那么容易放下的，算他倒霉。

…

两天后的傍晚黄景瑜坐在这家餐厅，按了按皱起的好看的眉头，掏出烟想起来不能抽又放回去。

他只是周五晚上收到过年回去时重新联系上的C市高中同学来B市出差的信息，不过是想着还算聊得来业务上也可能会有些联系所以请人吃个饭，不过是那晚因为尹昉给他点的那个赞他又顺手翻到了尹昉点评的这家C市口味的餐厅。

黄景瑜承认这些或多或少都和尹昉有点关系，可这跟自己没关系，都是巧合，世界这么小，什么都可能发生。

比如他刚刚抬头时透过玻璃窗看见尹昉从地铁出来走过去，轻车熟路地进了餐厅大门，径直向他这边走来，坐在了他背后的位置，一个女生的对面。

脑子里转了多少天的念头就这样出现在自己眼前，黄景瑜像是有预感，又说服自己那不是预感。

他的位置挨着墙，他又半侧着身子，他记得尹昉的眼神儿也一向不大好，估计是没看见他。黄景瑜拢了拢卫衣帽子，摆弄着手里的纸巾听着身后的动静瞎想着，尹昉不戴眼镜是懵的，戴了眼镜人也经常是懵的，他有时候真觉得白瞎了那双圆眼睛，可他最喜欢的不就是尹昉又懵又听话信任得不想带脑子一样依赖自己的样子吗，喜欢看他有些夸张地坚守着自己没必要的倔强。

黄景瑜僵了一会儿。走吗？不了吧，这会儿可太明显了。不走吧？那等会儿怎么办………

那等会儿再说吧。黄景瑜用了大概10秒，没有战胜背后的引力，慢慢在略小的卡座翘起了一个二郎腿。

身后那桌女生面貌模糊，但声音还挺好听挺甜：“你好你好，尹昉是吧？我是XXX。”

尹昉礼貌又局促地应了下，坐下放好大衣，像是在翻看菜单。

“这家店做得挺地道的，你吃点什么？”

翻菜单的声音结束，“呃，还是你点吧，我都行。”

你来你定我都行，几次三番推来推去，黄景瑜无声笑得背脊抖动着，真是尹昉本昉，明明是自己熟悉的餐厅，见的似乎还是刚认识的女生，他还在纠结点菜，以往…

以往也都是自己给点好的，黄景瑜想起来。

同学来电话说快到了，黄景瑜没有刻意回避地起身接人，连挪带打招呼地按着人坐下，让服务生把菜上了，他身材高大，站着坐着正好挡着尹昉，同学也没有注意。

黄景瑜这边聊得挺融洽，也一直注意着身后。他们俩有些尴尬，偶尔还有长达三十秒的无话时间，他稍微注意点也听明白了大概，听明白之后心里就有些闷。

尹昉这是来相亲了。

黄景瑜夹了一块藕片嘎嘣嘎嘣地嚼着，应和着同学的话题脸色也还是有些僵。他是没指望他俩谁还能等着谁，可自己这么惦记他，那天见他偷偷给自己点赞，虽然觉得他别扭不减当年，但心里还是挺高兴的。结果前些天他一点动静没有不说，转头还见上姑娘了。

尹昉还是没变，无论是时而拘谨礼貌地冷场，还是终于捡到了有倾诉渴望的话头因而有些突然地人来疯，都仍然是以往他面对外界的样子，温和而欲言又止，不经意间说出一些骄矜孤独悲悯的情绪和与众不同的理解，一些其实连他自己都未必认同的话。这样的尹昉，黄景瑜曾经无数次旁观过，也无数次忍不住插手带给他一些温度。

听着他们终于磕磕绊绊聊起来了，女孩大概是个不错的倾听者，尹昉开始聊自己多了些，左不过还是那几句，一会儿觉得没什么好恐惧的，一会儿觉得自己其实不太适应平凡日常的家庭生活。

黄景瑜听着女孩友善地附和。尹昉说的话怎么能信，他就是这样一开始觉得自己什么都能接受，人来疯的样子，其实被戳一下就缩回去了。

“那你之前谈过恋爱吗？”也许是聊到现在终于聊开了，女孩八卦又直接地问他。

黄景瑜心里一紧，双手不自觉捏着手里的烟玩。

身后顿了几秒，声音都像皱着眉发出的，缓慢又逃避：“有过，我高中就有了，”想了想又有些徒劳地补充：“那时候也不懂事，都是不当真的，也就算闹着玩吧。”

不当真的。

“老黄？黄景瑜？你怎么了，你看你把这烟给捏的。”

“啊？没事儿，你再吃点儿。”手里抓着的东西被同学扯走，黄景瑜感到自己从一阵很累很慌的心跳声里反应过来，表情不自然地给他胡乱夹了点菜。

同学看了看他捏散的那一摊烟草，“不用不用我也差不多要回去了。”

是啊，呆着干嘛呢，“行，我送你回去，哎你别掏钱了，说好了我请你的。”黄景瑜拦着他不让他掏钱，两个人在这边客套着喊来服务员结账。

“尹昉？”同学朝黄景瑜身后打着招呼，黄景瑜低头签着信用卡的手停了停。

“尹昉你刚站着看什么呢，才多久这是又认不出我俩了？”同学走向他身后。

黄景瑜听见尹昉在轻声迟缓地回答，也感觉到身后注视的目光，而他只是帽檐低垂，狭长的薄唇抿着一言不发，接着把字签完，也不转身。

今天的车钥匙很难找，黄景瑜低头翻找着他背的小包，同学几次伸手拍他，女孩礼貌地向他问好，尹昉还是一言不发。

没办法，黄景瑜带着气转过身看了一圈眼前这仨人，他很高，气压很低，除了尹昉另外俩人感觉瞬间都把自己缩小了一些。黄景瑜的胸口在起伏，他表情不太好他知道，可尹昉怎么也生气的样子，还握着小拳头，他有什么好委屈的吗？自己就想找个钥匙，你们为什么就非得喊我？

瞪瞪瞪，你有什么好瞪的？黄景瑜无声地迎向尹昉看着他生气的眼神，看着那张脸，那张他恨不得堵上的胡说八道的嘴，他以为尹昉变得气性多大，结果却只是在他看过来没几秒就转过头去。

折腾了这么久，再一次见，居然是这样的场景。黄景瑜只觉得自己这几天的煎熬都喂了狗，对尹昉，他总是一次又一次回到束手无策的状态。

由于其中两个人的心不在焉，同学和女孩已经自觉地打着圆场准备散了这个局。黄景瑜气头过去了一点，跟女孩也道了别。他看了看低头看手机的尹昉，不管是什么原因，今天必须把他带走说清楚，就算是他再输一次，也不要过这种不像自己的翻来覆去瞎想的夜晚。

“我送你们回去。”他一把抓住尹昉的手腕，对女孩和同学一道说着，起身往外面走，却被尹昉掩饰着拽在原地不动。

“我送她回家，你们回去吧。”尹昉干巴巴地对女孩和同学说，一手在后面甩着黄景瑜，他看着同学，那意思很清楚，求你把黄景瑜带走。

“呵呵，你没车你送什么送，送人家女生坐地铁啊？”黄景瑜说话都呛上了尹昉，这段时间直到刚刚的一切都太挑战他的极限他现在只想带尹昉离开。

同学接收到了尹昉的眼神：“景瑜要不这样，刚才问了他们住哪，我们几个估计也不顺路，你要送也太折腾，我们就各自走吧…”

“顺路，你和她近，先送你俩。”黄景瑜今天十分难缠。

“那这样，景瑜你听我的，”同学算是明白了，黄景瑜跟尹昉这是有过节啊，他看了眼已经有点躲在自己身边的女孩，瞪了眼黄景瑜，“我送她回家，我俩近，我俩一起坐地铁，你送尹昉回去。”差不多得了啊。

“行，那麻烦你了，”尹昉也忍无可忍，用罕见的速度接住话头对同学道了个谢，又对女孩歉意地笑了笑说先走了，绕过黄景瑜就往外走。

B市不太下雨，但已经初春，今天天空阴沉了一天像要下雨。

与是否下雨无关，黄景瑜从小包里拿出了伞，背着包追了出去。

…

尹昉住的地方离这里有三站地，不远也不近，他路过地铁站也没有进去，转身走了挨着湖边公园往家方向的路。

他一头扎进人群似地往前猛走，今天的一切和最近的一切交织着在他脑子里一片混乱。

他无语地看看要下雨的天，这算什么？拍电影吗？公园路上人不少，脚步声很多，他不想回头看，却发现自己还有一点希望身后某个紧赶慢赶的声音是他。尹昉又走快了点，左拐右拐地换着走一些小道，努力赶走探究这个可能性的想法。

发现身后坐着的是他这件事首先让尹昉觉得心动，听到身后同学喊黄景瑜的时候，尹昉甚至以为自己幻听，几个星期以来脑子里反反复复抹不掉的人，再不承认，这段冗长的形容也只能被“想念”概括。

尹昉想念他，在这样初春的天气里，在翻来覆去偷偷关注他一切动态的时候，甚至在刚刚这样的场合，在点菜在冷场，在自己想念他时才知道他突然出现在身后的时候，尹昉首先感到的是心脏温暖剧烈的跳动，一下子像是不回头也能接触到那个高大的背对背的热源。

心动这个事，是一种迷信，很少有人能抗拒只属于两个人的巧合，尤其是你也刚好在这里这种巧合。尹昉本来觉得自己无感，因为他不觉得世界上有完全的巧合，可他后来承认无法抗拒，因为他发现即使是属于他与黄景瑜的人为的巧合，也一样让他心动。

像高中刚开始他和黄景瑜上不同的补习班，他却总能在下课去车棚开单车溜出去一段时碰到黄景瑜悠哉地骑着车从另一个岔路口和他汇合，兴高采烈地围着他盘旋。

尹昉来不及对黄景瑜说过，他迷恋这种巧合很长的时间。黄景瑜每次骑着转过尹昉身边还总要对着他做个鬼脸，尹昉总是看准时机回赠他一个，两个人就这样很傻地玩着，如果刚好做到同一个鬼脸，尹昉心里就总像放起了烟花，那种洋溢到四肢百骸的悸动他记到现在。尹昉甚至记得某一次他们同时凑近对对方吐舌头时自己的疯狂心跳。

这种心照不宣过于少女，尹昉从来都害怕自己宣之于口，但到头来他却发现自己偷偷珍藏着他们每一次或真或假的“巧合”，次数太多，太过心动。

也太可怕了。

他来了，还坐得这么近，这太可怕了。毕竟有时候自己静下来无端想起白天和任何人说过的话都会一阵臊，更何况是今天这样和陌生女性的局，想起来只想大喊一声。面对还不算认识的人，他甚至是有些控制不住的任性和虚荣在伪装自己的，今天全被黄景瑜看到听到了。

这样的话不怕被不认识的人听到，不相关的人他不会在意，也不怕被认识的人听到，因为轮不到他在意，他不会逼自己去让别人改观。可偏偏最怕了解自己的人听到，尤其是那个，从以前到现在，也许以后，都会是莫名其妙最了解他的那个人。

尹昉不知道该怪谁，心里的羞愤连出口都没有，一想又会扯起一片陈年旧账，对错再也算不完。那还是怪黄景瑜吧，怪他还和以前一样永远那么不合时宜地出现，怪他了解自己却总是不惯着自己，怪他曾经抓紧了自己又放开手。

迎面差点撞上遛狗的人，尹昉浑浑噩噩地只来得及站在路中间，被遛的大金毛看到他迷糊地盯着自己，也许是有些开心，猛地就站起来扑上去，尹昉下意识往后躲，身后脚步声中有一道疾跑了几步靠近他接住，有烟味拢着他，向后半靠在黄景瑜怀抱里。

温暖的怀抱圈着他在林荫小道上转过来，气急败坏地用力把他扔在满是爬山虎的墙壁上。“你可真厉害，走路不看啊？狗的道你也要给他挡上。”黄景瑜的脸在眼前，气喘吁吁的。尹昉一直也没好好看看他，黑眼圈有些重，胡茬淡淡的，嘴角没有了那点上翘的弧度，被他按在墙上闻见他身上的烟味。

想想今天被他言语间呛了多少次了，心里的酸泛上来，无助地堵上了全世界。尹昉避开他的眼睛，看见他耳畔天空树荫掩盖的缝隙，星星点点地打着小雨点，一点一点打在被他靠近的呼吸喷洒的脸颊，鼻梁，眼睛，还有嘴。

“我他妈没你厉害，”尹昉推开他靠近的脸踢了他一脚继续往前走，近乎咬牙切齿，“比不上你他妈自己偷听还要乱骂人，你想来就来想走就走，你他妈就只想你自己！”

黄景瑜气笑了，转身追上去，像以前那样反身挡在他面前推了一把尹昉的肩膀，“我偷听怎么了？我就是听听尹昉怎么跟人相亲了怎么了？”

他拍了拍尹昉怒视着他的脸蛋儿，“你这是爱好变了？取向变了？”黄景瑜单手按着尹昉的屁股撞向自己，极具侵略性地一边揉一边顶了两下提醒着他，“尹昉，你还真能当你和我什么都没做过？”

尹昉猝不及防哼了一声，被他欺负着提醒着，眼睛里都快能气出水来，抬脚踢他，揪着他的衣领又没有他高，“什么都做过你在意吗，你还不是搂着大胸妹合照！你他妈怎么不说你骗婚！”

黄景瑜被他一说想起来，嘲讽地笑了，捏着他扯着自己衣领的双手又把他带离路边按在树上：“哦，我知道，你是不是不知道自己给我点了个赞。”

尹昉惊愕地反应了一会儿，黄景瑜低头就他：“你偷偷翻我的账号就很有资格怪我偷听你说话？你就宁可自己这样乱想也不来找我。”

尹昉嘴硬：“你自己发出来的，还不让人看了？”

他还不知人事的时候就被黄景瑜占满了，什么都占了先，却又在明明可以抓住的节点上被他放弃，独自成长，他也曾经以为往前走可以跨过他，就算自己逃避和退缩，可自己到现在总算是孑然一身，就这样黄景瑜还不满意。

黄景瑜盯着他看了一会儿，伸手疲惫又思念地抚上他的额发，头顶在他耳边的树干上：“尹昉，你这么看一个对你而言不当真的只是闹着玩的人的生活，觉得很好玩儿吗？”

尹昉没有说话，黄景瑜双手沿着他手臂缓缓松开，起身捡起帽子拍了拍灰戴好，所有情绪一瞬间卸下劲来，天已经快黑了，雨已经在飘，他看见尹昉望向他的眼神里有愧疚，还有一个看上去很受伤的自己，却都不是他想要的。

“尹昉，”尹昉看见黄景瑜夜幕里认真疲惫到没有情绪的双眼，他那样喟叹着，“我也是会累的。”

黄景瑜把伞塞在他手里，最后使劲握了握，松手退开看着他，他想亲吻他，很想，想到心里发痒，但是他再也不想像以前那样每次都是自己冲上前去主动明白他，惯着他，最后连自己对他而言是什么都不知道。

他太知道尹昉的感情是什么样子了，这么多年还是这样理想化，心软潦草又天真。他可以继续横冲直撞毫无保留去对尹昉，但他的存在不可以被否定，他也承受不了再来一次莫名其妙的分开。

黄景瑜的背影很好看，肩宽宽的，披着大衣，天气还冷着，却看着很暖很厚实。尹昉的心从刚才见他那样时就揪着，他的身影越走越往前，尹昉心里就是越来越钝的痛感。

他害怕这种感觉，所以他不去想，所以他会在自己每一次说出口的瞬间就一定要否定掉，否定给自己听，说是挣扎也好，至少黄景瑜不在时他可以容忍自己这种掩耳盗铃，不听不说就可以像没发生一样。

可现在尹昉稍微带入了一下自己就难受得喘不过气来，而且他也确实不是故意的。

“我也是会累的。”尹昉在他几步的距离拼命找了很多理由，却被他这一句堵得哑口无言，更堵得让他害怕，害怕黄景瑜是会累的，而他刚刚才明白。

黄景瑜的衣角被扯住，有个身体离他很近，衣服也许碰上了他的外衣，无限贴近却没有抱上他。黄景瑜没有回头也没有动，任由他拉着，点了今晚上第一根烟抽了几口。

“我没有不当真。”尹昉扯了扯他，一点烟圈飘散。

“我不是跟你闹着玩。”尹昉接着说，手扯上的衣角打着圈圈，一点点紧绷的力度，却扯得黄景瑜头皮发麻。

黄景瑜觉得自己有点太好哄了，以往的事先不说，自己这一晚上跟着纠结折腾，原来只是要亲耳听见尹昉堪称虚弱的复读机式解释。

尹昉说的怎么能信，可尹昉说的，他真的都信。

怕了你了，他想。猛地吸了几口，扔掉了烟，转身迎着他往后退。

尹昉跟着他走近的步子退了几步，轻轻左右扭头躲着他焦虑干渴的靠近，小声憋出一句：“你冤枉我了。”

我只是期待重新开始，又害怕没有原因的失去。

黄景瑜圈抱着他舔进他嘴里，没说出来的话语消散在残留着烟味的唇齿间，他找到他的舌头，直接了当地一下一下涌动着热意交缠着亲吻，尹昉仰着头想躲开，他就从他腋窝下边缠绕上去按着他的头直直地追过来，与他唇舌紧密地契合在一起。烟气带着黄景瑜的温度和味道萦绕在交缠的口腔，尹昉攀着他的手，连换气的机会也没有，被丝丝缕缕渗入喉咙、鼻腔，或许还有双眼，黄景瑜缠着他亲，亲得他哼哼唧唧的也不松口，也缠得他心疼，心软身也软地仰靠在树上随便他安抚他由着他亲。

雨点大颗地滚落，滴在他们身上，尹昉勉强打开了伞遮住两个人，黄景瑜捧着他脸分开了些，仍然目不转睛地看着他意犹未尽一口一口舔吻，眼里全是可惜，跟到这么个地方，他缠也没用，尹昉已经安静顺从地等他亲够了回去，他也怕他淋湿，也怕他反悔，好不容易哄好一点，人也给碰给摸没有逃跑了。真是只老兔子，提溜起来他还给你蹬腿，你一抱住他又软了。

黄景瑜故意让他接着撑伞，捧着他的脸又亲了响亮的一口，拥着他走进雨帘。

这条路走的太艰难，哪怕只是不长的一段。黄景瑜不肯打伞，倒是钻在伞里紧挨着尹昉，像护着自己刚拱到的食物。走着走着又绕到他面前低头搂住他接吻，劲儿大得连他脚尖都拽得踮起。雨声打着伞衣，他可以亲得很响，幼稚地和它们比赛，然后在尹昉生气前放开他躲到后面抱住他。

终于走到了小区楼底下，尹昉转过身要他回去，黄景瑜恋恋不舍地接过伞撑起来，想要他的一点应允。

“昉子你回来了！”门口突然出来一个男人撑着把大伞喊尹昉。

“我室友，”尹昉抬头看着黄景瑜黏稠的目光，是示意也是安抚，“你打个车回去吧，别淋湿了，”说完钻进室友的伞里，再回头犹豫着跟他说：“你…你到了跟我说一声。”定定地看了他一眼，转身走到楼道口。

室友上楼了，尹昉在楼道口转身看黄景瑜还没走，摆着手要他先回去。

黄景瑜和他隔着几摊水和漫天雨滴对视着，想了想刚刚喊他的室友，挪不开眼神，也挪不开步子。

两个人好像在等谁先断掉这样的连接，雨越下越大，水汽沾湿了黄景瑜的手臂，凉意逼人，让人思路清晰。

他突然收了伞冲着旁边丢的远远的，站在雨里，就这么直视着尹昉。

好不容易他在几步之遥的对面，好不容易七年的距离只剩这几步，再想想这些天和今晚的事情，黄景瑜算是明白了，尹昉这个人你别管那么多，先抓住他再说。

尹昉不可思议地看着他，喊了几句见他杵在雨里也讲不清的样子，只能打着伞追出去。

黄景瑜站在雨中一动不动，几下他就湿透了。他的视线随着尹昉打着伞跑到他面前，看他张着嘴不解又埋怨地欲言又止。

黄景瑜近乎无赖，理所当然又坦坦荡荡地笑着：“我淋湿了，尹昉。”

我淋湿了，你看着办。

能怎么办呢？

…

室友开门，错愕地看着跟在尹昉身后上来的湿淋淋的大个子，老楼的楼道有些低矮，他站在那里，亦步亦趋地跟着尹昉，显得更加高大，浑身淋湿了也清俊好看。室友只觉得他看见自己好像跟刚才不大一样，刚刚他下去接尹昉时和他略打过招呼。

“我是尹昉的……”他向自己介绍着，却好像有些犹豫。

“高中同学，我知道的，尹昉说今天吃饭碰见同学了来着。”室友挺活跃地接着话，大高个却有点不像刚刚那个很阳光很好说话的样子，也不看他，眼睛倒是一个劲地看尹昉。

“他…你上去了他就摔了一跤，打湿了。”尹昉见他开口要问，连忙抢着说。室友好奇又热情地跟黄景瑜打招呼，拿了鞋给他换，东问西问的，“尹昉昨天做的鸭子我今天吃完还是剩了些，我拿家里的辣酱重新焖了一下，你们也再吃点吧？”他拿了条毛巾给黄景瑜，“你一会儿尝尝吧，可好吃了。”

“你们这日子过得不错啊。”黄景瑜听了笑着应下，他闷闷地看了眼尹昉，低着头不置可否。他都没怎么吃过尹昉做的饭。

黄景瑜接过毛巾随意擦了两下放旁边，一边谢谢他，一双黑漆漆的眼睛却时不时盯着室友，也打量着他们租的小两居。

室友不高大，长得很匀称开朗的样子，没他好看没他帅，黄景瑜没忍住比较了一下，室友无辜善意地看着他笑。小两居收拾得干净温馨，一点不像两个糙汉住着的地方，阳台上整齐地挂着分好两片区域，厨房的灶台上还煮着什么东西，两间卧室挨着，叫黄景瑜看了眼热，有好多好多想一想就心动的画面。

老旧的小房子，两居室或是一居室都可以，有一个小小的开放式厨房，客厅中间有个两个人刚好能窝着的小沙发，外面可以刮风下雨，他和尹昉可以从前沙发纠缠到床，早上醒来他睁开眼能看见尹昉穿着小背心的身影在厨房里忙来忙去。这是他年少时就想到的画面，辗转几年，他才发现自己也已经放下很久，但在重新见到尹昉的那一刻心里蔓延起更汹涌的念想。

他决定了，必须先赖着。

简单洗漱完，尹昉出来就看见黄景瑜在自己屋里跟室友说话，“那谢谢了，就是今晚上得打扰你了。”

“你不回去了？”尹昉换上了宽松的旧衣服，抱着一件替换的大衣服，黑白分明的眼睛瞪着他，他可太清楚他在想什么了。

“啊，我这淋湿了，外面雨这么大。”黄景瑜理所当然地看回去。

“你就外衣湿的厉害。”尹昉指出来。

“头发吹一下就干了。”尹昉伸手摸了摸，把毛巾给他塞回去。

“哎你怎么回事儿，这雨这么大呢你也不留人家啊？”室友奇怪地看着尹昉，又自己做了主似地示意黄景瑜。

可以啊这位朋友，是友军。黄景瑜真心地对室友笑，危机解除。

“你上次晾的被子正好我收下了放你房间，可以给他睡啊。”室友跑来跑去张罗着。

“他不能睡我房间。”尹昉想了想，太可怕，这样不可以。

室友今晚第二次奇怪地看着尹昉，“那…他跟我睡？”

“没事儿我看我沙发上凑合一宿挺好。”尹昉真是指望不上，还不如队友，黄景瑜感激地看着他。

“尹昉你就让你朋友睡沙发啊？”室友挥舞着毛巾去阳台，“你们两个大男人怕什么。”

黄景瑜脱掉卫衣，身上只剩背心，一身混着湿热气息的清洁暖意靠近看贼似地看着他的尹昉，趁着室友背对着他们在阳台，把他笼罩进自己和墙角的阴影，不碰他，眼神与他交缠，“是啊，两个大男人，你怕什么。”

“黄景瑜，我可还没跟你翻篇呢。”尹昉故意把门打开了点，也不知道自己圆溜溜的眼睛是一种倔强的勾引，双手背在身后，又乖又犟，让人无处下嘴。

“没翻篇，”黄景瑜管不了门和室友了，倾身抱住他，声音嗡嗡地震在他耳边，“咱俩且翻不了篇呢。”

黄景瑜目标很明确，不仅不走，还要睡在尹昉屋里，还要尹昉也睡在他身边，如果可能，还要睡尹昉。但是他不急，这么多年了，屋已经进了，他是不会再出去的，尹昉要怎么样他都奉陪，他只想先好好抱住他。

于是他听了话去洗澡，把尹昉和他室友最宽大的衣服都试了个遍最后还是只能套上个紧身裤衩和自己的背心，洗完冲进房间往床上一趴，震得床垫都弹了弹。

室友已经睡了，尹昉踏着拖鞋跟过来：“你头发是湿的。”

黄景瑜不动。尹昉拿着晾衣杆拨了拨他的手臂：“你把我床弄湿了，你上沙发睡去。”

黄景瑜一屁股坐在枕头被子上，扒拉出吹风机插好，伸腿环着他的屁股把尹昉夹过来，抱着他的腰下巴抵在他小腹抬眼看他：“你帮我吹。”

尹昉深深地吸了口气。黄景瑜很乖，洗得干干净净，嘴唇周围一层淡淡的新起的胡茬，壮实的手和腿圈抱得他很紧，要求虽然是在开黄腔，可不过分。

“吹完你就去睡？”尹昉竭力克制着脸上马上就要软化的表情，黄景瑜笑出两颗虎牙，下巴硌着他的肚脐点头。

尹昉就着这个姿势给他吹头发，黄景瑜双腿盘着他圈起来，夹在中间，额头抵着尹昉的胸腹，迎着他摸自己头发的手蹭来蹭去，空气都被染热了，全是尹昉的洗发水和尹昉的味道，长久的纠结，一天的散乱都在这一刻找到了港湾，安静的什么也不做都好，黄景瑜搂紧了些，像海绵汲取尹昉身上的温暖。他的头发硬硬的刷过尹昉的手心，整个人抱着他，圈着他，安静依恋地不动手动脚，深刻的脸型轮廓印在他的腹部，呼吸跟着他的胸腹起伏。高大的人此时像个婴儿，重重地坠在他怀里。

这样吹头发都快把尹昉从眼睛到心脏给吹热了。黄景瑜安静了一会儿又开始诚恳到执着地隔着衣服吻他的肚皮，双手抚摸着他，一路舔湿下来，呼吸渐渐沉重，短发挠着尹昉，痒得他就快要仰起脖子。炙热快要燃烧到他小腹某处顶端，尹昉努力在摇摇欲坠手拿不稳前扔开吹风机扒开他，从他屁股底下扯出枕头被子退开几步，黄景瑜被他掀在床上没有追过去，尹昉带上门蜷在沙发上喘气。

门没有动静，黄景瑜没有追过来，尹昉侧身夹着被子，已经平复了一会儿仍然喘不过气。是他自己要跑的，现在又有点失落，但想起刚才最后被他紧紧圈住时积蓄在他身体力量中的刻骨感情，太沉重了，尹昉还是在窥探确认他对自己汹涌情感的一角后逃开。

就像上次见面那样，被他堵在隔间里，感应到他从没变化甚至来势更凶的对自己的眷恋，七年了，也不知道这样的感情从何而来，竟然兜兜转转源源不断。尹昉抱紧了被子安心地蹭了蹭，脑子里胡乱想着一门之隔自己房间里那个人的依赖，迷迷糊糊入梦，一帧一帧走马灯一样放映着过往的蒙太奇。

迷迷糊糊的梦里颠簸了一下，尹昉感觉自己有点晕眩地被拨进一个踏实的怀抱，他靠进厚实的胸膛，无意识地呓语了几句，被一只大手捂住了嘴。

尹昉睁开眼，门带关的声音，他被捂着嘴掉落在床垫上，黄景瑜在面前咧着嘴笑他，尹昉唔地刚要喊出声，笑脸就在他眼前放大，眼睛在黑夜里亮亮的，他被黄景瑜笑着吻住了嘴。

他被黄景瑜面对面半压半抱着，从下往上拱着亲得扎实，他不得不仰起头承接黄景瑜湿润的嘴唇舌头和津液，口腔里是一样的薄荷牙膏味，却无法让人清醒，黄景瑜一遍又一遍地舔他舌头交渡着情感，耐心地把他亲软亲迷糊了主动送上来舔进他嘴里。

“啊……你又要干什么…”尹昉偏开头，他的大腿被抚摸着还掐了几下。

“测试一下。”黄景瑜含糊地说着，像要把这些年没盘回来的份额补齐，压着他细致地摸过尹昉的肌理。

“说你健身了？”尹昉不回答，黄景瑜正摸过他股间，却没有停留继续摸上三角区，“你绷紧一点，”黄景瑜挤进他腿间左按右按，“绷紧了还是有人鱼线的。”他扒开尹昉的裤头伸出舌尖一路舔着那条线，“别抖。”

手擦过他还没全硬起来的那根，像给他抹油似的缓慢色情地摸到腰腹，摸得很仔细，“这里有一块，”大手摩搓着，“还挺硬的。”

“摸够了没，”尹昉直喘气，被黄景瑜掰开腿跟他自己已经硬起来的东西贴着，看着他痴迷地说：“没。”

壮他一倍的身躯压上来亲得他快要屏息，得出结论，“尹昉，你身上真是长变了不少。”

说着把他侧翻过来抵着他股间，一手近乎猥亵地摸他的臀瓣，从前往后又从后往前，另一只手揪着他乳头，又捧着他的脸转向自己。下面的手彻底扯开他的裤子，握住他的小东西撸动，粗糙的指肚抚过顶端，刺激得尹昉往后顶臀就撞上他的那根，往前挺又被他掌握得更难受，张着嘴不敢叫出声的表情还全落入黄景瑜眼里，让他想起那些日子也被黄景瑜这样支配的感受。

他的东西就在他后面抵着，太过危险，可前面又逃不过，黄景瑜还是像以前那样，格外喜欢先驯得他服服帖帖再得寸进尺。他手上玩着花样，打得他气喘吁吁，又被他咬着耳朵说骚话，“尹昉你找不到我这样的了，你又要人照顾你，又要人哄着你，你找不到的，你只有我了 。”

尹昉闭上眼弓腰抖着，温凉的液体释出来一汩一汩在他手上，过于羞耻却依然如故的结果，黄景瑜吻住他微张的嘴，把满手液体抹在他胸前满意地宣布测试结果：“你看，”他抹了点在他嘴角，“你每次都拒绝不了我。”

排山倒海边边角角的记忆叫嚣着填满了释放后的空虚，尹昉眼泛水光地看着黄景瑜，闭着眼迎上去他又一个吻，舌尖轻触时听到他呢喃着：“别拒绝我了，尹昉。”


End file.
